Spiderlad (Peter Parker x Harley Keener)
by Dance-Off Bro
Summary: Set after the events of Avengers:Endgane, we follow Peter Parker at Tony Starks' funeral where he sees a face he's never seen before. It belongs to Harley Keener, a child Tony was close to which somehow slipped under Peters radar.


Everybody was gathered around the Stark Residence. The sky shun a light grey that dusted the memorium for the fallen hero, Tony Stark, who had given his life up for the world. The sun had hidden behind the broken clouds that hung low in the sky, the wind brushing past everyones neck as if it had given up blowing and would retire. So many people had shown for the funeral, all dressed head to toe in various black suits and dresses, all of their hands pricked from the bouquets they had brought to lay upon his legacy, the flowers crowning his first ever ARC reactor, which Pepper Potts, his woeful partner, had engraved the words 'Proof Tony Stark Has A Heart' around the device. Everything was perfect. Just the way Tony would of wanted it for his sacrifice.All the guests stood around the lake,watching as Pepper gently pushed the wreath into the water, everybody watching as it floated. The Avengers, Wakanda, S.H.E.I.L.D, Family and Friends all stood,some leaning into someone nearby. It was fair to say nobody had dry eyes at that point.

Peter was standing alongside Pepper and Morgan Stark, holding Morgan close to his body as the funeral continued. No matter what they did, Peter still didn't believe it was enough to fully pay respects to the fallen superhero he concidered a father. He put Morgan down and sighed to himself,walking past everybody to go sit in the bathroom for a moment alone. On his way into the bathroom he saw a face he had never seen before. It belonged to a male roughly the same age as himself, similar hair and height but everything else was different. He couldn't think of who it could possibly be. Stark had told Peter so many of the people he had met throughout the years but he could think of who the other teenager was. He reached his hand up to his cheek and whiped a stray tear away from his face before slowly going to approach the other.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked,looking at the other male as he turned around. They were both in a state but supprisingly this other kid was worse than Peter. Of course Peter was there when it happened and the other wasnt but Peter was so close to Stark, he couldn't think about someone being more distraught about the event than him or his close family. The teenager whiped both of his eyes and looked at the other before letting out a slight gasp.

"You're Peter, right?" the other asked. His voice was deep and stress relieving. How did this kid know his name? "Tony told me so much about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name but I guess this isn't the best time or place. We're both pretty..emotional" The other chuckled nervously before sighing and leaning against the bathroom wall,looking at Peter. His eyed were stained red with the amount of tears shed, likewise for Peter.

"My names Harley by the way...I dont suppose Stark told you about me" Harley smiled gently at him. "I met him when i was 9. He was hiding in my shed and I came in with a potato gun" he let out a chuckle "I helped him with these guys who were trying to kill him and I got to see his suit. It was so cool" Harley looked at the ceiling "God I miss him...We hardly talked after that but...He gave me and my sister so much stuff in return and he upgraded my little shed, I just had to call him. We called as much as possible but he stopped calling as more Avenger stuff happened. I understand but then you showed up. And he called me to tell me everything. He knew you were going to do good things and he said he'd get us all together for lunch. Unfortunately that won't be happening"

Peter listened to every word that trailed out of Harleys mouth. It was nice to talk to somebody about Tony. Just actually talk. Nothing sad or upsetting, just something real. "Yeah...He was like a father to me" Peter said to the other and Harley immediately chimed back in "Me too. My dad never showed up and my mom was never home so when he showe up it really helped me out. He wasn't the best influence but I liked having him there" The two kept talking about Tony,their pasts and their interests until somebody walked into the bathroom. They stopped and looked over at eachother then at the clock. It had been several hours. They smiled at eachother as they steped out together,going back outside.Everybody had left besides Pepper and Morgan and Peter was informed he could stay the night in their house and go home the next day, the same being said to Harley.

Peter smiled gently at Harley as they set up their sleeping area,getting pillows and blankets all over the floor and making the area look cosy and actually comfortable.

"Harley?" Peter lay his head down and turned to look at the other,a slight smile on his face.

Harley yawned and nodded at him "Yeah?"

"Thank you for the chat...It was nice to talk about all of this with somebody who actually understands"

Harley just smiled and gave the other a tight hug,leaning close into his shoulder.

"I was thinking the same thing...Tony adored you Peter...and now I finally know why" Harley moved off Peter and went to sleep. Peter felt his face flush and he smiled, closing his eyes and getting closer to the other, drifting into a nice gentle reverie.


End file.
